Elsa
|Dernière= |Consacrés= |Surnoms=''Reine des Neiges'' |Lieu=Arendelle |Âge=23 ans [http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-frozen-animated-short-horizon-72516/ "Frozen' New Animated Short, 'Frozen Fever' on Horizon''", article] de Stitch Kingdom du septembre 2014. |État=Vivante |Situation=Célibataire |Naissance=Mercredi 21 décembre 1955 |Famille=Elsa#Famille }} La ''Reine des Neiges'' Elsa d'Arendelle' Elle se distingue de sa tante Ingrid (jouée par Elizabeth Mitchell) tirée du conte éponyme d'Andersen avec qui elle partage ce surnom., est une jeune femme douée de puissants pouvoirs magiques, qui comme son nom l'indique, lui permettent de geler les choses à sa guise. Couronnée après la disparition de ses parents en mer à un jeune âge, Elsa génère malgré elle un hiver éternel avant que la situation ne soit sauvée par sa sœur Anna, qui deux ans après part à son tour en expédition chercher un moyen de l'aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs. En son absence, la souveraine leur trouve une tante maternelle, la ''Reine des Glaces Ingrid, enfermée dans une urne magique depuis des décennies. Toutefois, les deux sœurs découvrent ensemble que celle-ci semble nourrir de noirs desseins. Pour l'arrêter, elles élaborent un plan pour l'enfermer de nouveau dans l'urne, or Elsa se retrouve malencontreusement elle-même piégée. Ses souvenirs des événements faisant suite au départ de sa sœur pour la Forêt enchantée lui sont alors retirés. C'est dans le caveau du Château des Ténèbres de Rumplestiltskin que l'urne qui la contient est découverte, puis transportée à Storybrooke par Emma et Crochet à leur insu grâce à un portail temporel. Fichier:4x02 Elsa présentation.ogg Biographie À Arendelle ''La Reine des Neiges'' thumb|center|500px|link=La Reine des Neiges (Disney) Pour connaître les aventures d'Elsa précédant Once Upon a Time, rendez-vous sur la page du film La Reine des Neiges. Départ d'Anna thumb|left|200px|Elsa est troublée par le journal de sa [[Gerda|mère. ]] Deux ans après son couronnement en tant que souveraine du Royaume d'Arendelle, Elsa et sa petite sœur Anna rendent hommage à leurs parents décédés avant le mariage de celle-ci. Ayant réservé une surprise pour la princesse, Elsa l'entraîne au grenier du château où elle lui offre la robe de mariée de leur mère, ainsi qu'un pendentif représentant son motif de flocon fétiche. Mais pendant qu'Anna essaye la tenue, Elsa tombe sur le journal de la feue Reine, qui lui apprend que le couple royal serait parti en mer cinq ans plus tôt « à cause d'elle » et non pour un voyage diplomatique, avant de trouver la mort lors d'une tempête. Bouleversée par ces révélations, elle décide de s'éloigner du palais, Anna sur ses talons. thumb|200px|Elsa rate l'embarquement d'[[Anna. ]] Retrouvée plus tard dans la forêt, Elsa laisse Anna lire le journal, puis celle-ci a une idée : demander des réponses au Troll de pierre Grand Pabbie, un vieil ami de la famille royale. Malheureusement, l'ancien ne peut rien leur apprendre de plus sur ce projet secret qu'entretenaient leurs parents, si ce n'est la destination de leur navire à l'époque : un mystérieux pays appelé Havre des Brumes. Anna souhaite alors s'y rendre, mais Elsa refuse, rappelant ses devoirs envers le Royaume, et encore troublée par les récents événements. Plus tard, la Reine en vient à chercher sa sœur dans tout le palais, et rend visite à son futur beau-frère Kristoff. Celui-ci peine à cacher qu'Anna a malgré tout décidé de prendre un bateau pour le Havre des Brumes, plus connu sous le nom de Forêt enchantée, mais les deux jeunes gens arrivent trop tard sur les quais pour l'en empêcher. thumb|left|200px|Elsa et [[Kristoff doivent sauver Arendelle. ]] Après le départ d'Anna, Elsa s'inquiète dans son bureau de ne recevoir aucune nouvelle, bien que Kristoff s'évertue à la rassurer. Alors qu'elle compte partir à son tour à la recherche de la princesse, un général lui transmet le rapport d'un des éclaireurs du Royaume, qui détient une nouvelle inquiétante : leur ennemi numéro un, le Prince Hans des Îles du Sud, est sur le point de rassembler une armée dans les montagnes afin de faire main basse sur Arendelle. Son beau-frère se propose pour y jeter un œil, mais Elsa s'y oppose pour sa sécurité. Et en apprenant plus tard qu'il ne l'a pas écoutée et découvert le véritable plan du Prince Hans – trouver une urne magique pour l'y enfermer –, elle décide de l'accompagner pour détruire la relique. thumb|200px|L'[[urne magique n'était pas vide. ]] Le jour venu, sur le chemin en compagnie de Kristoff vers la vallée du nord où se cacherait l'urne, Elsa songe à la possibilité que d'autres êtres doués de magie comme elle pourraient exister, se sentant toujours très seule sur ce point malgré tout l'amour qu'elle porte à sa sœur, et réciproquement. Et lorsque le duo descend dans une grotte et trouve le fameux artefact, Elsa hésite à le détruire, pensant qu'il lui permettrait de connaître la véritable origine de ses pouvoirs. Mais Hans et ses frères arrivent alors à leur tour dans la caverne, et parviennent à prendre le dessus en se servant de Kristoff comme otage. Elsa cède donc l'urne, mais tous découvrent qu'elle contenait déjà une puissante magicienne à l'intérieur : la première Reine des Glaces. thumb|left|200px|Elsa et sa tante [[Ingrid, la Reine des Glaces. ]] Celle-ci se révèle extrêmement puissante, et transforme instantanément Hans en statue de glace avant de faire fuir ses frères. Elsa la remercie et lui présente son ami Kristoff, puis les deux femmes retournent ensemble au château, discutant joyeusement de leur magie commune. Son invitée remarquant le tableau de ses parents, Elsa confie qu'il s'agit de son préféré. Elle apprend alors que la Reine des Glaces est en réalité sa tante maternelle, et celle-ci serait ravie de revoir sa sœur. Mais cette dernière étant décédée et sa deuxième nièce aujourd'hui portée disparue, elle promet à Elsa de l'aider à retrouver Anna. Enfermement thumb|200px|Elsa présente à Anna leur tante. Quelques temps plus tard, Anna revient finalement d'elle-même au Royaume, et les deux sœurs sont heureuses de se retrouver. Après des excuses mutuelles, Elsa demande le fin mot de l'histoire concernant le voyage de leurs parents, mais Anna explique n'avoir rien trouvé, avant de remarquer tout à coup que leur conversation n'a pas déclenché de réaction magique chez sa sœur. Elsa raconte alors avoir appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs peu importe son humeur, et finit par lui présenter leur tante Ingrid, qui arrive au même moment dans la pièce. Tout comme elle précédemment, Anna a du mal à croire que leur mère ne leur ait jamais parlé d'une sœur, mais Ingrid tente de lui prouver leur parenté en faisant apparaître un flocon magique. thumb|left|200px|Elsa et Anna s'allient contre Ingrid. Un soir suivant, Elsa organise un banquet de chocolat en l'honneur de sa sœur. Seulement, Ingrid l'informe que la princesse a tenté d'attenter à leurs vies grâce à un chapeau magique dont elle a tu la découverte lors de son voyage au Havre des Brumes. Pour cette trahison, Anna est enfermée dans le donjon du château en attendant le jugement de la Reine. Elsa est troublée par cette révélation, et rend donc immédiatement visite à sa sœur qui, après des excuses sur son secret, raconte que leur tante cache également quelque chose et leur ment beaucoup sur son passé. Se faisant davantage mutuellement confiance qu'en cette mystérieuse femme, Elsa et Anna décident de faire équipe pour retrouver l'urne magique et enfermer à nouveau la Reine des Glaces à l'intérieur. thumb|200px|Elsa et Anna jurent de ne pas se séparer. Accompagnées par Kristoff, les deux sœurs se rendent dans l'aile Est du château, l'ancienne chambre de leur mère et Ingrid. Elsa découvre un miroir brisé, et s'inquiète de ce qui a pu arriver à leurs aînées pour les pousser à se séparer, jusqu'à ce que leur tante soit enfermée pour la première fois. Néanmoins, Anna jure que jamais un tel événement ne les montera l'une contre l'autre, et qu'elles resteront soudées. Rapidement, elles retrouvent ensuite l'urne magique dans un placard, en compagnie de la statue glacée du Prince Hans. left|thumb|200px|Anna s'excuse d'avoir gardé un secret. Peu après, Elsa doit raccompagner Anna dans sa cellule. Évitant de se faire remarquer par les gardes royaux, elles se cachent un instant le temps que deux d'entre eux traversent un couloir. Puis, alors que sa petite sœur reprend le chemin, Elsa regarde tristement le tableau représentant le couple royal accroché à l'un des murs, se demandant si ce qu'Ingrid lui a raconté est vrai : si leurs parents ont bel et bien cherché à lui enlever ses pouvoirs. Anna cherche à la réconforter, et invoque le fait qu'ils étaient seulement humains, et simplement conduits en erreur, alors qu'ils seraient sûrement fiers de ce que leur fille est devenue aujourd'hui. Pour cette même raison, elle souhaite que sa grande sœur ne perde jamais cette part si spéciale en elle. Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignent ensuite le donjon, prêtes à tendre un piège à leur tante. thumb|200px|Elsa se laisse enfermer. Cependant, Elsa doit retourner dans ses appartements, où Anna – urne à la main – la rejoint plus tard, différente. Celle-ci commence en effet à lui faire des reproches sur son enfance malheureuse, durant laquelle elle s'est sentie si seule, avant de jeter son pendentif fétiche dans les flammes d'une cheminée. Arrive alors Ingrid – toujours libre –, qui reconnaît avoir jeté un sort sur la princesse mais ce, afin qu'elle révèle ses véritables sentiments, les plus obscurs et refoulés depuis toujours. Elsa ne peut pourtant se résoudre à se défendre face à Anna et à l'urne en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Malgré les encouragements d'Ingrid, Elsa accepte son destin pour protéger sa sœur, et se laisse enfermer en jurant de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Une fois dans l'urne, Ingrid efface ses souvenirs pour les conserver grâce à la magie des Trolls de pierre. À Storybrooke Libérée [[Fichier:3x22 Elsa Reine des Neiges.png|thumb|left|200px|La Reine des Neiges est là. ]] La Reine des Neiges a été enfermée dans une urne, rangée dans la cave du Château des Ténèbres de Rumplestiltskin parmi ses possessions les plus dangereuses. Ramenée involontairement à Storybrooke par Emma et Crochet après leur voyage dans le temps, elle parvient à se libérer du récipient sous la forme d'un liquide glacé avant de prendre forme humaine. Libérée, elle retire un de ses gants et gèle son ancienne prison jusqu'à la faire exploser. Elle sort ensuite de la grange, marchant droit devant elle et glaçant le sol sous ses pieds. thumb|200px|Les [[magie|pouvoirs d'Elsa se manifestent. ]] L'arrivée d'Elsa dans notre monde est fracassante : effrayée par les voitures et autres véhicules, elle utilise ses pouvoirs magiques pour se protéger. Leroy – ou plutôt sa camionnette – est ainsi l'une de ses premières victimes involontaires, et prévient ensuite Emma et Crochet de cette attaque. Elsa est alors poursuivie, et se cache dans un entrepôt, où elle invoque un monstre de neige géant, la Guimauve, en guise de garde du corps. thumb|left|200px|Elsa jure de retrouver sa sœur. Pendant que le colosse sème la panique en ville, Elsa trouve par hasard un exemplaire du Storybrooke Daily Mirror, qui lui apprend que le Ténébreux Rumplestiltskin – désormais connu comme étant M. Gold, tout juste marié à Belle – se situe également dans ce monde. En évitant la foule, la jeune femme parvient à dénicher sa boutique d'antiquités, mais préfère attendre la nuit pour s'y aventurer. Une fois le calme revenu et le soleil couché, elle arrive à se glisser à l'intérieur du bâtiment, avant de ressortir son journal, et de repérer parmi les objets de la boutique un pendentif représentant un flocon : celui qu'elle avait offert à sa sœur Anna des années plus tôt. Elle jure alors de la retrouver. thumb|200px|Elsa rencontre [[Emma Swan|Emma. ]] Afin de réduire son champ de recherche et éviter des fuites éventuelles, Elsa crée un mur de glace sur toute la frontière qui entoure la ville, plongeant ainsi involontairement Storybrooke dans le noir. Alertée, Emma se rend à une des sorties et inspecte le mur, à l'intérieur duquel la magicienne s'est réfugiée. Surprise, Elsa explique d'un ton autoritaire vouloir à tout prix retrouver sa sœur dont elle a retrouvé le pendentif, puis prend peur à l'arrivée de David et Crochet, armés. Sa magie réagit brusquement, et provoque simultanément une avalanche d'une partie du haut du mur, et le hérissement de stalagmites. thumb|left|200px|Elsa tente de garder Emma éveillée. Elsa et Emma se retrouvent donc piégées dans une caverne de glace, que la jeune Reine refuse de faire disparaître tant que les deux hommes à l'extérieur ne lui auront pas amenée Anna. Après un temps d'attente, Emma commence à prendre froid, et s'excuse du fait que le collier soit tombé durant l'effondrement dans une crevasse. Elle devine alors qu'Elsa ne maîtrise pas tout à fait sa magie, tandis que la jeune femme avoue avoir besoin de sa sœur. Alors qu'Emma devient paralysée par le froid, Elsa tente de la maintenir en vie en échangeant à propos de leurs pouvoirs, confiant se sentir seule à cause de son don. thumb|200px|Elsa utilise sa magie pour sauver Emma. Grâce au talkie-walkie, elle prévient Crochet et David de la situation critique, puis les informe à travers la glace que l'état d'Emma continue de s'aggraver. David raconte avoir déjà rencontrée sa sœur Anna, et indique qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu laisser sa sœur dans une caverne gelée. Rassemblant son courage et sa magie, Elsa parvient alors à creuser une ouverture dans le mur de glace, suffisamment grande pour leur permettre de passer. Coupable, Elsa s'excuse auprès de David mais il promet qu'ils retrouveront Anna ensemble. thumb|left|200px|Grâce au [[bâton de Bo Peep|bâton de Bo Peep, Elsa entend le cœur de sa sœur battre. ]] À l'abri dans le loft de ses nouveaux amis, où l'électricité ne tarde pas à revenir, Elsa dit être triste d'avoir perdu le collier de sa sœur. David lui tend le bâton de l'ancienne bergère Bo Peep, capable de localiser la princesse mais celui-ci n'indique rien. C'est alors qu'ils entendent résonner dans la pièce un battement de cœur : celui d'Anna, confirmant qu'elle est bien vivante quelque part. Elsa est ensuite présentée à Mary Margaret, qui revient de ses déboires avec le générateur de la ville, et c'est ainsi en la présence de tout le monde qu'on lui promet de l'aider dans sa quête. Le lendemain, Elsa et Emma se rendent de nouveau auprès du mur de glace, que la jeune magicienne compte désormais faire fondre. Mais à leur grande surprise, ses pouvoirs n'ont aucun effet : il semblerait que quelqu'un d'autre maîtrisant une magie semblable à la sienne a pris le contrôle du mur… Confrontations thumb|200px|Elsa, partiellement [[souvenirs|amnésique, demande des réponses à M. Gold. ]] Accompagnée d'Emma et Crochet, Elsa rencontre plus tard M. Gold dans sa boutique, en espérant qu'il ait des explications à leur donner sur le fait que l'urne magique dans laquelle elle était enfermée se soit retrouvée dans la cave de son château au Royaume enchanté, d'où ses deux amis l'ont ramenée lors de leur voyage dans le temps. Sa mémoire ayant été partiellement effacée, Elsa n'a en effet aucun souvenir datant d'après le départ d'Anna en mer. Malheureusement, même en demandant à sa femme Belle d'utiliser sa dague pour le contrôler, le Mage noir prétend n'avoir jamais rien su sur les deux sœurs ni sur le contenu de l'urne. thumb|left|200px|Elsa jure ne pas être responsable du sort de [[Marianne. ]] Bredouille, le trio rejoint la mairie de la ville, où Marianne, l'épouse de Robin des Bois, souffre d'un sortilège qui menace de geler son cœur, et dont l'auteur est supposé être Elsa, comme le pense Regina. La jeune Reine affirme pour sa défense que ce sort n'est pas son œuvre malgré les derniers incidents de même ordre, et explique d'après son expérience que pour sauver la pauvre femme, il faut faire preuve d'un acte d'amour sincère. Pour lui éviter les foudres des autres habitants de Storybrooke qui pourraient à leur tour s'en prendre à elle, Emma charge Crochet de l'escorter jusqu'au bureau du shérif. thumb|200px|Elsa et [[Killian Jones|Crochet font appel à l'aide de Gold. ]] Mais sur le chemin, le capitaine est bien trop inquiet pour Emma, qui est partie à la recherche du véritable coupable-mystère, et ramène en vérité Elsa à la boutique d'antiquités pour que Gold leur donne un coup de main. Une fois que le pirate est parvenu à s'arranger avec le vieil homme, Elsa tend à celui-ci une mèche de cheveux appartenant à Marianne, blanchis à cause du sortilège qui l'a atteinte. Le sorcier parvient à en extraire la trace magique, sous la forme d'une nuée de flocons semblables à ceux d'Elsa, afin que les particules guident les deux amis jusqu'à leur propriétaire, qui s'avère se trouver dans la forêt entourant la ville. thumb|left|200px|Elsa apprend qu'Anna l'aurait enfermée dans l'urne. Peu après, Elsa et Crochet trouvent enfin la véritable personne à l'origine de l'agitation : une femme blonde et vêtue de blanc, qui piège le pirate en coinçant un de ses pieds sous une couche de glace, dévoilant la nature de ses pouvoirs magiques. Elsa est prête à défendre son ami contre la sorcière, mais celle-ci préfère avoir une conversation posée afin de « rattraper le temps perdu ». En effet, la Reine des Glaces révèle que la jeune femme a tout oublié de leur première rencontre à cause de la magie des Trolls de pierre vivant à Arendelle, pour effacer de sa mémoire son enfermement dans l'urne par sa propre petite sœur, Anna. Elsa cherche alors à savoir où se trouve la princesse et ce qui lui est arrivée, mais l'inconnue élude la question, laissant seulement entendre qu'Anna aurait pris peur de sa magie. Elle explique par ailleurs que ce sentiment finit par surgir chez tous ceux qui approchent des magiciennes comme elles, et la Reine des Glaces souhaite le prouver à Elsa en la faisant accuser à tort. Elle menace alors d'empaler Crochet en faisant apparaître des stalactites au-dessus de lui. [[Fichier:4x03 Elsa Emma Swan Reine des Neiges mystères mensonge Anna.png|thumb|200px|Elsa est certaine que la Reine des Glaces a menti. ]] En comparaison à sa rivale, les pouvoirs d'Elsa sont trop faibles pour l'en empêcher. Heureusement, Emma intervient et sauve la situation, mais laisse involontairement la Reine des Glaces s'enfuir. Plus tard, Elsa reste encore pensive au sujet de ce qu'elle a appris sur sa sœur, mais refuse de le croire mot pour mot. Elle regrette donc de ne pas avoir pu connaître la vérité aujourd'hui, mais Emma lui conseille de simplement laisser les choses arriver à leur rythme, et promet de l'aider à retrouver aussi bien Anna que leur nouvelle ennemie mystérieuse. Car quelque chose cloche selon le shérif : Elsa a été amenée par accident à Storybrooke, mais il semblerait que la Reine des Glaces, qui lui inspire un sentiment familier, n'a pas forcément été une des victimes d'une Malédiction. thumb|left|200px|Elsa souhaite à Emma un bon rendez-vous avec Crochet. Le lendemain en début de soirée, au loft, Mary Margaret et David présentent à Elsa une petite dizaine de classeurs complets recensant l'intégralité des habitants de la ville sous les deux Malédictions. Emma se montre alors pour demander leur avis sur sa tenue, un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'un dîner romantique avec Crochet. Même si elle croit un instant sa robe incomplète et légère, Elsa lui souhaite de profiter de ce rendez-vous au lieu se sentir obligée de l'aider, comme sa sœur Anna l'avait fait auparavant en repoussant son mariage. Elle s'amuse ensuite en voyant David jouer les pères protecteurs à l'arrivée de Crochet, ce qui lui rappelle sa propre attitude à l'égard de son beau-frère Kristoff, lorsque celui-ci voulait inviter Anna à sortir. Après quoi, le trio commence ses recherches dans les classeurs pour retrouver la princesse. Elsa est ensuite présente au poste de police avec Emma et David lorsque celui-ci découvre dans leurs dossiers que le nom qu'utilisait la Reine des Glaces dans sa boutique, Sarah Fisher, manque à l'appel, confirmant qu'elle n'a pas été victime de la Malédiction. thumb|200px|Elsa croit apercevoir Anna. Au poste de police, Elsa et Emma font des recherches dans des dossiers pour retrouver Anna. Elsa suggère de confronter la Reine des Glaces, ce qu'Emma refuse. Elle assiste ensuite à l'altercation entre le shérif et Will Scarlet, puis aux embrassades entre Emma et Killian. Ensuite, elles trouvent une photo de la Reine des Glaces en compagnie d'Emma. Celle-ci suggère d'aller parler à la personne qui a pris les photos. Elles se rendent alors au cimetière en voiture et, devant le caveau, Elsa conseille à Emma d'essayer de mieux s'entendre avec Regina et la laisse seule pour lui parler. Pendant la nuit, Elsa aperçoit Anna l'appelant au secours et se met à lui courir après. [[Fichier:4x05 Reine des Neiges Elsa enchaînée.png|thumb|left|200px|Elsa est piégée par la Reine des Glaces. ]] Sa sœur se retrouvant de l'autre côté d'un ravin, la Reine des Neiges crée un pont de glace pour la rejoindre. Elle l'enlace lorsqu'elle la retrouve mais la Reine des Glaces apparaît et détruit Anna, n'étant en fait qu'une vision. Elle attache alors Elsa au sol et remarque qu'elle est effrayée, elle lui conseille alors d'éliminer ses peurs malgré qu'elle en ait besoin actuellement. Une fois seule, Elsa parvient à affronter ses peurs et brise les chaînes qui la retiennent. Elle avance dans la forêt et attaque la Reine des Glaces pour sauver Emma et Regina, elle disparaît. Elsa tente ensuite de réconcilier les deux femmes, en vain. Sur le chemin du retour, la Reine des Neiges suggère à Emma d'aller parler à Regina. thumb|200px|Elsa mène des recherches pénibles avec Belle. Au poste de police, Elsa découvre dans une vidéo qu'Emma a vécu avec la Reine des Glaces, bien qu'elle n'en ait aucun souvenir. Le groupe se divise pour rechercher le camion de glaces de la méchante et Elsa décide de se rendre à la bibliothèque avec Belle. Là-bas, elle a du mal à trouver un livre sur Arendelle ou sur Anna. Déprimée, elle explique à Belle qu'elle a peur de ne jamais retrouver sa sœur, pensant même qu'elle aurait pu la mettre dans l'urne. Belle lui promet alors qu'elle va retrouver Anna. [[Fichier:4x06 Elsa Emma Swan parchemin prophétie Reine des Neiges Ingrid sœurs Sauveuse.png|thumb|left|200px|Elsa traduit une prophétie au sujet d'Ingrid, la Reine des Glaces. ]] Le soir, Elsa se rend au poste de police avec Emma et Killian où elle leur montre un livre disant que la Reine des Glaces s'appelle Ingrid et est la tante d'Elsa, qu'elle a deux sœurs : Helga et Gerda. Elle trouve une prophétie disant que la Sauveuse deviendra la sœur d'Ingrid. Emma et Elsa comprennent qu'elle veut remplacer ses sœurs par les deux femmes. Belle les rejoint et explique que la Reine des Glaces a enlevé Anna des années plus tôt et qu'elle possède un miroir, servant à lancer le Sortilège des Mille Éclats. Elsa comprend qu'Ingrid veut tuer tous les habitants, sauf elles deux pour construire la famille de ses rêves. thumb|200px|Ingrid capturée, Elsa veut maintenant des réponses sur sa sœur. Quelques jours plus tard, Emma et Elsa travaillent sur un sort pour enlever les pouvoirs de la Reine des Glaces avec une bougie magique. Elles n'y parviennent pas mais réussissent finalement à la capturer dans la tour de l'horloge. Elles l'interrogent ensuite au poste de police mais Ingrid parvient à déstabiliser Elsa en lui parlant d'Anna et en assurant qu'elle l'a enfermée car elle s'est rendue compte que c'était un monstre. Elsa s'énerve et Emma lui demande alors de s'en aller. Elle se rend avec David et Killian dans la tour de l'horloge voir le miroir de la Reine des Glaces mais Belle les rejoint et remarque qu'il s'agit d'un faux miroir. thumb|left|200px|Elsa raconte avoir autrefois fui, comme Emma aujourd'hui. Ils se rendent au poste de police mais l'entrée est gelée, Emma y étant donc enfermée avec Ingrid. Le groupe demande alors l'aide de M. Gold et retourne au bureau du shérif. Ils trouvent le bâtiment partiellement détruit et Elsa apprend qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre d'Emma, celle-ci ayant perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, elle fait tomber des lampadaires et blesse non intentionnellement David avant de prendre la fuite. Après avoir cherché son amie sans succès, Elsa retourne au loft et raconte avoir traversé la même chose qu'Emma et a vu de la peur dans les yeux de ceux qu'elle aimait. thumb|200px|Elsa s'inquiète pour Emma. Après avoir cherché Emma toute la nuit, Elsa et le groupe retournent au loft, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à la retrouver. Henry entre alors dans l'appartement et explique être parti à la recherche de sa mère, qu'il a fini par trouver dans les bois. Il raconte aussi qu'il n'a pas réussi à la calmer et qu'elle l'a malencontreusement blessé. Elsa explique à nouveau avoir vécu la même chose qu'Emma, elle avait tellement peur de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait qu'elle s'est isolée, ce qui était encore pire. Elsa aide ensuite le garçon à guérir sa blessure avec de la glace puis assiste à l'arrivée de Regina, amenant une potion de localisation. Lorsque Emma téléphone à Mary Margaret, Elsa apprend qu'elle prévoit de se débarrasser de ses pouvoirs. thumb|left|200px|Elsa compte bien retrouver son amie. Plus tard, Elsa profite de la discussion entre David et Mary Margaret pour prendre la potion et une écharpe appartenant à Emma pour la retrouver. Elle quitte alors le loft. L'objet guide alors Elsa jusqu'à un manoir dont elle gèle la serrure pour entrer. En s'aventurant dans la demeure, elle trouve enfin Emma, sur le point d'abandonner ses pouvoirs. Elle tente de l'en empêcher, assurant qu'elle sait ce que s'est de blesser quelqu'un qu'on aime. thumb|200px|Elsa convainc Emma d'accepter sa magie. Emma rappelle à Elsa qu'elle a réussit à maîtriser ses pouvoirs grâce à l'amour de sa sœur mais explique que lorsqu'elle a voulu s'appuyer sur l'amour de Henry, cela n'a pas fonctionné. Elsa admet alors qu'elle a compris que cela n'est pas suffisant, bien que le fait qu'Anna et Henry les acceptent tels qu'elles sont n'est pas important, il faut aussi qu'Emma s'accepte telle qu'elle est. Elsa lui tend alors la main et lui demande de la prendre, ce que la jeune femme finit par faire et suite à cela, ses pouvoirs sont à nouveau contrôlables. thumb|left|200px|Emma et Elsa reçoivent d'étranges rubans magiques. Elles sont ensuite rejointes par Killian avant de quitter la demeure. À l'extérieure, elles retrouvent Henry, David et Mary Margaret. Pour prouver qu'elle contrôle à nouveau sa magie, Emma fait apparaître un feu d'artifice. Henry remarque alors des rubans jaunes aux poignets d'Elsa et Emma, qu'elles n'arrivent pas à enlever mais se doutent qu'ils viennent de la Reine des Glaces. Retrouvailles et adieux thumb|200px|Elsa retrouve le collier de sa sœur. Dans la tour de l'horloge, Elsa et les héros découvrent qu'Ingrid a finalement jeté le Sortilège des Mille Éclats et qu'ils se dirige droit sur la ville. Ils entreprennent alors de quitter Storybrooke en brisant le mur de glace, ce qui s'avère être un échec. Elsa retrouve alors le collier d'Anna qu'elle avait perdu lorsqu'elle était dans le mur. Avec Emma, elles se rendent à la boutique d'antiquités et demandent l'aide de Belle. Celle-ci leur explique que les fées pourront contrer le sortilège avec les cheveux d'une personne l'ayant déjà subit et Elsa comprend qu'Anna a été ensorcelé par Ingrid lorsqu'elle l'a enfermée dans l'urne. Ayant maintenant un objet appartenant à sa sœur, Elsa demande à Belle une potion de localisation pour la retrouver et ainsi sauver toute la ville, peu importe l'âge qu'elle a. thumb|left|200px|Elsa et Emma partent à la recherche d'Anna. Avec Emma, elle utilise le collier maintenant ensorcelé - plus il brille, plus Anna est proche - et celui-ci les conduit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elles arrivent dans la mine et l'objet est de plus en plus brillant. Cependant, elles tombent devant un cul de sac et renoncent à continuer, espérant trouver un moyen moins dangereux. À la bibliothèque, les héros regardent les cartes de la mine pour découvrir où se trouve Anna et où chercher. Belle les appelle et ils apprennent que les fées seront en mesure de préparer un antidote avec les éclats de miroir se trouvant dans le collier mais celui-ci sera détruit. Ils doivent alors choisir entre sauver la ville ou retrouver Anna. thumb|200px|Elsa détruit les rochers de la mine. Elsa s'isole pendant que les autres prennent leur décision et est ensuite rejointe par Emma qui lui demande le collier pour le donner aux fées. La Reine des Neiges lui donne un sachet et prétend y avoir mis le pendentif mais elle y a en réalité mis des cailloux et retourne dans la mine avec le collier pour chercher Anna seule. Emma la rejoint alors et Elsa utilise sa magie pour traverser les rochers qui lui bloquaient le passage et elles arrivent sur une plage, bien qu'Anna n'y soit pas. Le collier s'arrête soudain de briller et elle comprend que sa sœur est probablement morte. Cependant, elle ne perd pas espoir et, tenant le pendentif contre elle, Elsa souhaite qu'Anna soit avec elle. thumb|left|200px|Elsa retrouve Anna. Soudain, un événement magique se produit, Emma et Elsa sont expulsées à terre et lorsqu'elles se relève, elles découvrent un coffre sur la plage. Celui-ci s'ouvre alors et révèle Anna et Kristoff. Elsa se jette dans les bras de sa sœur, revenu grâce au souhait qu'elle a fait avec l'étoile filante. Elles partagent le bonheur de s'être retrouvées et ils se rendent tous en ville pour que les fées préparent l'antidote. Sur le chemin, Elsa et Anna partagent leurs impression quant à l'étrange monde où elles se trouvent avant d'arriver au Café Granny. Là-bas, le groupe découvre le restaurant saccagé et comprend que la Reine des Glaces a fait cela pour les empêcher de contrer son sort. thumb|200px|Elsa voit arriver le Sortilège. Ils se rendent au bureau du shérif pour se préparer au pire. Anna, Emma et Elsa étant immunisées, cette dernière attache Kristoff au bureau et prend ensuite Neal dans ses bras pendant que la Sauveuse fait ses adieux à Killian et enferme ses parents dans les cellules pour les protéger. Le Sortilège des Mille Éclats tombe alors sur Storybrooke, Elsa enlace Anna et se protège les yeux pendant ce moment-là. thumb|200px|Elsa ne souhaite pas tuer Ingrid. … … thumb|left|200px|Anna et Elsa assistent à la disparition de leur tante Ingrid. … … thumb|left|200px|Elsa libère Storybrooke. … thumb|200px|Elsa remercie Emma. … De retour au pouvoir, la Reine Elsa arrête l'équipage du Jolly Roger, commandé par le capitaine Barbe Noire. En châtiment de s'en être pris à sa petite sœur et au fiancé de celle-ci dans le cadre d'un complot concocté en alliance avec les Princes des Îles du Sud , elle parvient à réduire le navire et à l'enfermer par magie dans une bouteille. Elle ignore cependant que la Petite Sirène Ariel, de passage, s'est également faite piéger à l'intérieur. Épilogue thumb|left|200px|Elsa complimente sa sœur. Leurs ennemis enfin vaincus, Elsa découvre un cadeau le jour du mariage de sa sœur : un portrait représentant leur mère et leurs deux tantes, Helga et Ingrid. Puis Anna se montre, et sa tenue immaculée de blanc laisse la Reine sans voix. Celle-ci parvient quand même à la complimenter, mais avant qu'elles ne rejoignent la chapelle, Elsa a une dernière question : des années entières se sont écoulées depuis la date initiale de la cérémonie, aussi elle voudrait savoir ce qui a poussé Anna à repousser autant ses noces pour découvrir la vérité sur leur famille. thumb|200px|Elsa félicite sa sœur. La princesse répond alors avoir voulu que sa grande sœur soit aussi heureuse qu'elle pour son mariage. Très touchée, Elsa l'embrasse tendrement, puis hume avec elle une douce odeur de chocolat, souvenir de leur enfance. Après quelques petits rires, la Reine d'Arendelle conduit sa petite sœur jusqu'à l'autel. thumb|center|500px Pouvoirs Sa magie se manifeste en bleu. * Contrôle élémentaire : ** Cryokinésie : Capacité de générer la glace et de la manipuler. 4x01 Elsa voiture Leroy magie glace gel.png|Elsa gèle une voiture instantanément. 4x06 Elsa Reine des Neiges magie flocon cryokinésie.png|Elsa fait apparaître son flocon fétiche. Note : Ce pouvoir serait d'origine génétique. Famille Anecdotes thumb|200px|Elsa dans le [[portail:Films Disney|film Disney La Reine des Neiges de 2013.]] * Elsa est le premier personnage présenté dans Once Upon a Time à ne différer en rien d'après son film Disney d'origine, La Reine des Neiges, inspiré par le conte éponyme écrit par Hans Christian Andersen. * Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis l'ont décrite comme « incomprise, fidèle au personnage dont tout le monde est tombé amoureux ». * L'appel au casting la décrit comme étant « la Reine d'Arendelle, une beauté d'environ 20-30 ans, qui a été pendant longtemps aux prises avec le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, et même répandu un hiver éternel sur son Royaume après son couronnement. Finalement, elle réalise que la clé de la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs est l'amour – en particulier pour sa sœur Anna –, et est désormais avertie de la menace si elle perdait à nouveau le contrôle sur sa magie ». ** Dans le film, elle a précisément 21 ans. Elle est par ailleurs née durant le solstice d'hiver, le 21 décembre. *** Cette date correspond aussi à la publication du conte original La Reine des Neiges d'Andersen, le 21 décembre 1844. * La chanteuse Anaïs Delva prête sa voix au personnage à la fois dans le film et dans la série.[https://www.instagram.com/p/v6puAfhLvS/ "Joli peuple du web je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin t'annoncer que j'ai la joie et la fierté d'être la #voix #française de ma douce #ReinedesNeiges #Elsa d'#Arendelle dans la saison 4 de la serie #OnceUponATime !! Quel bonheur de voir mon merveilleux personnage animé de #Disney prendre vie sous les traits de la belle Georgina Haig et d'avoir encore une fois la chance de lui preter ma voix…�� #HEUREUSE je suis !! Hâte que la saison 4 soit diffusée!!! ���� En attendant je vous envoie plein de "Frozen Bisous" de derrière le micro… ���� #OUAT #French #Dubbing #Doublage #VF", image sur le compte Instagram] d'Anaïs Delva. * Une éventuelle homosexualité était très vaguement sous-entendue dans une ligne de dialogue de l'épisode , finalement coupée.[https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/546945914951053312/ "Sometimes dialogue gets cut for timing. Here's a small bit we were sad to lose from 411.", tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 22 décembre 2014. Traduction : « Emma, merci. Pour tout. Sans toi, je serais encore dans une urne dans un placard il y a trente ans. - Quand tu dis ça à voix haute… » * Dans l'épisode , à l'occasion de la fête d'Halloween, une petite fille porte le costume d'Elsa. Apparitions Notes et références en:Elsa de:Elsa it:Elsa nl:Elsa pt:Elsa Catégorie:Personnages du Royaume enchanté Catégorie:Personnages d'Arendelle Catégorie:Reines Catégorie:Princesses Catégorie:Sorcières Catégorie:Moitié